A Day at the Lake
by FallenxGenius
Summary: A young female trainer takes a break at a hidden lake with her Charizard, Drak. CharizardxOC


"Drak dodge it!" Melanie yelled watching as her Charizard dodged the oncoming attack of a wild Pokémon. It happened to be a very pissed off Beedrill, and Melanie was extremely frightened of bug Pokémon, as Drak well knew.

The Beedrill then once again headed right for Melanie as Drak roared in anger and tackled the large bug to the ground also sending a wave of fire down on it, no Pokémon touched his trainer.

"Finish it Drak!" Melanie yelled with confidence. Even if she was extremely afraid, she was still in a battle, and there was no way her trainer side was going to let her back down from a battle. Drak tossed the bug into the air, and just before he was going to torch the bug, Melanie sent out a Pokéball and captured it.

Drak sat up and looked at her with a slight glare wondering why on Earth would she have caught the Pokémon when she was afraid of it? Sometimes he just didn't understand her.

"Thanks for saving me Drak; I can always count on you." Melanie said rushing over to him and giving him a hug while brushing her cheek against his chest. He made a soft noise and nuzzled the top of her head with his snout showing her that he was happy she was ok. Melanie slowly pulled away and bent down to pick up her Pokéball making sure that her body made a perfect curve. Anyone had a perfect view of her, especially Drak.

"Yes another victory under our belt." Melanie said softly smiling up to her Charizard. He had been her first Pokémon and has been with her every since. He roared softly acknowledging what she had said. She smiled once again and placed her new Pokémon onto her belt and began to walk further into the woods. Melanie noticed the look Drak was giving her making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah I know, I hate bug Pokémon yet I caught one. Just because I'm scared of it doesn't mean I won't use it in battle. As long as it doesn't attack me I'm fine." Melanie said seeing the skeptical look come from her Pokémon.

"Oh who asked you?" Melanie said huffing a bit and crossing her arms under her chest looking away from the large dragon.

Melanie had been traveling for quiet some time now and was getting close to the next town. She figured that they would make it by midday tomorrow. She glanced up at her Charizard who seemed to be a bit fidgety and slightly agitated.

"I know Drak, I know. You're mad at me because I wanted to walk and not fly. It's just because I need to stretch my legs a bit and you need some practice before we head to the gym in the next town." Melanie said gently rubbing the left arm of her Charizard. He merely looked at her for a few moments then looked back in the direction they were headed.

"Sorry for being worried about you after a battle." She said under her breath not caring if he heard her or not. She knew that he understood that she cared about him; she just wondered how much he knew.

The pathway she had decided to walk on was slightly narrow so she had to walk a bit closer to her Charizard then usual. He was naturally warm so she ended up getting hot rather quickly much to her annoyance.

"Hey Drak? Think we could find a lake or something soon? I need to cool off." Melanie said gently brushing her fingers against her brow getting rid of some of her sweat. She heard Drak make a noise which she assumed meant he was fine with it, so the two headed off the path and further into the woods to try and find a lake.

The woods began to clear out a bit and become less dense and soon Melanie found herself looking at a small clearing. The grass was tall, just enough to hide a small Pokémon, with flowers, bushes, and at the center of the area was a large lake with some rock formations and a small island that she could sit on or explore if she got tired. She looked up at Drak to see him sniff the air a few times and look around obviously trying to see if there were any other Pokémon around. After a few moments he looked down at her with a lazy look telling her that there was nothing there, so Melanie began to head further into the clearing and over to the sand where the lake was.

"Wow, this place looks amazing Drak! We have to remember where this is so we can come back here some other time." She said glancing back at him seeing him just standing there.

"Well come on." She said then turned back and continued where she was going.

Drak followed behind her and gently lay on the grass enjoying the feeling of the sand rub against his underside. He glanced to Melanie who, surprisingly was stripping out of her over layer of clothes down to her swimsuit.

Melanie took off her shirt and tang top revealing her dark red bikini top as her breasts bounced slightly due to her tugging off her clothes. She quickly rid herself of her belt with all her Pokémon and then quickly took off her jeans showing off the small bikini bottom that hardly covered her up.

"I'm going to swim for a bit Drak, keep a look out now so I don't get hurt by wild Pokémon ok?" She asked in a teasing voice winking to her Charizard who simply rolled his eyes and curled up figuring he would simply take a nap.

"Enjoy the sun big guy!" He heard her yell as she got into the water and began to swim around.

Melanie found the water to be absolutely wonderful. It was clear and cool against her heated flesh from standing so close to Drak. It wasn't his fault; he was a fire type after all. Melanie swam over to a large rock and pulled herself up onto it shivering slightly from the temperature change. She felt a bit embarrassed when she noticed her nipples slightly harden due to her body now being cold.

She let herself quickly glance to Drak to see him just lazily lying on the sand but she noticed his eyes were open and looking around. He was keeping watch for her. She wished that at moments like this he was able to be in the water, just so he could swim with her. She loved spending time with him; he was her best friend after all.

Melanie shook her head and slowly lowered herself back into the water feeling it lap against her skin as she lowered herself in. She couldn't help the shiver again as the water splashed against her perked breasts. She looked down at the water seeing her reflection slightly.

Her dark black hair framed her face and pooled around her due to it being so long. It contrasted greatly against her pale skin and light green eyes. Her body was built nicely from her traveling a lot yet she had a large chest, not overly large though, and a firm tush that made her look ravishing in her swimsuit.

Shrugging Melanie took a deep breath and headed down into the water deciding to explore it's depths a bit. There were many different kinds of water Pokémon below the surface and Melanie took a moment or two to watch them as they went about their daily lives just being happy. A few of them, after she had dived a few times, began to explore with her and swam closer getting a good look at her. Melanie then began to swim around the lake floor with them looking at different things that were down there. There were clams with pearls in them that she took and tossed over by Drak and her stuff. She could sell them in town for some money for food and supplies. There were nests for different Pokémon and different groups that were playing together. The seaweed was high so she played a bit of hide and seek with some of the younger Pokémon going up for air every now and again.

The clear water made it easy to see and the Pokémon made it all look so breath taking, but sadly Melanie began to feel herself getting tired. So, she moved back up to the surface and over to the island in the middle of the lake. It was closer to her then the shore where Drak was. Melanie pulled herself onto the grass of the island seeing that she was completely covered by it. She giggled hoping that if Drak looked up he would think that she was still underwater. Playing a little trick on her friend wasn't something new for her, it helped pass the time.

Melanie shivered again and looked up at the sky and began to stare up at the clouds. As her mind began to wander her right hand absentmindedly began to make little designs on her stomach and navel. Her hand slowly began to climb higher until it began to gently play with one of her hardened nipples. It wasn't until she felt herself begin to get wet did she notice what she was doing.

Melanie was not new to pleasuring herself. She was a trainer and traveled around a lot, so it was just her and her Pokémon, so on some occasions she would resort to inflicting sexual acts upon herself.

Melanie gently let her long fingers twist and pinch her right nipple as her eyes became half lidded. Her left hand moved to take the place of where the right one was earlier and began to rub her stomach and navel yet it also moved down her leg to her inner thigh at a slow pace.

Melanie took her right hand and gently lifted the fabric of her swimsuit and slipped her hand under the fabric revealing her perky right breast to the air as she shivered when a gentle breeze blew across her rock hard peek. She placed her palm over her breast and began to massage it as her left hand began to rub her inner thigh close to her now wet pussy.

Melanie took things nice and slow letting her talented hands work her body in a way she knew would get herself off. Subconsciously her legs spread open almost like an invitation for someone to come and have their way with her. Melanie trailed her left hand from her inner thighs all the way up to her neglected left breast and began to play with that nipple and mound as well.

"Ngh." Melanie let out a soft noise as she slowly felt her hips begin to leave the soft ground and thrust slightly into the air. The cool air and her cool skin from the lake were making her become turned on at a much faster rate then usual.

Her hips continued to thrust slightly as her breathing picked up. Unknown to her she now had an audience to her little masturbation who slowly crept up to her and began to join in.

"What!" Melanie gasped as she felt something wrap around her ankles and wrists. She was about to cry out for Drak when she saw a blue tentacle wrap itself around her mouth. _Damn! It's a Tangela!_ She screamed into her head as she tried to get away from the Pokémon.

Melanie felt a tentacle make its way up to her chest and under her swimsuit. Melanie felt her breath catch as the Tangela ripped off her top leaving her chest completely bare. She began to struggle harder trying to get away as the tentacle at her chest began to wrap around her right breast and squeeze it sharply.

Melanie then felt a second tentacle slither up her thigh and trail down her moist entrance. She shivered at the pleasure but pulled her hips away trying to get away from the Tangela. The tentacle wrapped around her bikini bottoms and ripped that off as well leaving her completely naked in the grass.

Melanie felt the tentacle at her mouth begin to shift into her mouth making her bite onto it giving her a moment of time to shout out for help.

"DRAK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the tentacle return to her mouth shoving into her mouth trying to oral fuck her. She heard an angered roar and felt relief. Drak would find her, and to say he was pissed was an understatement. The tentacle in her mouth was rough and was going at a fast pace while the one at her breast began to squeeze harder and flick her nipple.

The lowest tentacle continued to rub her pussy making Melanie moan slightly enjoying the feeling of something other then herself touching her, that didn't mean she wanted to be raped though. She felt a push at her entrance as her eyes snapped open as she tried to scream around the tentacle thrusting into her mouth. A few seconds later a large shadow loomed over her just as the lowest tentacle went to try and enter her.

Melanie saw the brightness of Drak's flame but didn't know where he was, but she knew it hit the Tangela because it screamed in pain and the tentacles around her left her body. She began to cough and gasp trying to catch her breath as she heard a panicked growl come from Drak because he most likely couldn't see her. Melanie glanced around once she could breathe normally again only to find that her swimsuit was completely torn.

"That stupid Tangela ruined my swimsuit!" Melina shouted sitting up seeing Drak looking at her with slight amusement. "Oh shut up, that stupid grass type tried to rape me." Melanie hissed out seeing a complete change in Drak. His eyes glared into a different direction as his pupils became very thin slits and his tail flame burned dangerously. Yeah, Drak was pissed.

Melina stood up and hurried over to him pressing herself against him giving him a hug, completely forgetting that she was naked. She felt Drak stiffen making her look up at him funny only to see him staring at her. She blinked a few times then looked down at herself and rolled her eyes.

"Right, no clothes." Melanie said moving over to the water again getting ready to dive in and swim back to her bag. She was about to jump when a clawed hand grabbed her gently and moved her back. Melanie glanced up at Drak as he picked her up and flew them both back over to the other side of the lake where her things were.

"Thanks Drak." Melanie said moving over to her bag and fishing around for another swimsuit to wear. She sighed heavily still feeling that her inner walls were throbbing due to the fact that she was now extremely horny, but she never got her release, and now after a wild Pokémon attacked her, there was no way Drak was letting her out of his sight.

Melanie sighed and took a glance back over to her Charizard. He was back to lying on the sand but had his eyes everywhere but her. Melanie thought about it for a few moments then figured he was just embarrassed because he's never seen her naked before.

Melanie took a few moments to glance over her large reptilian Pokémon. His wings were folded in yet his muscles were ridged ready to attack anything that came too close to her. His eyes were yellow, instead of the normal blue, but that's what made him unique. He must have felt her stare because he let his eyes move to her for a moment then look away quickly once again looking everywhere but her.

Melanie felt the throbbing in between her legs only grow as she stared at her friend. She could feel herself becoming wet and knew that she had to be dripping with how much her body needed release. She was getting so close to her climax and then to stop suddenly was not something her body was use to.

Melanie let her right hand travel down her body completely forgetting about getting clothes back on. What was the point if she would just take them off again anyway in the next ten to fifteen minutes. Melanie let one of her long delicate fingers circle around her lower lips feeling her wetness and shivered again. She was so turned on by looking at Drak and thinking about what happened that she let her finger slip between her lips and let it circle and play with her clit.

Melanie gasped slightly as she closed her eyes and let her hands please herself. Her left hand ended up passing her right one as she let a finger on that hand slip in and gently finger herself. She was sitting on her knees slightly bouncing up and down on her own hand, eyes closed letting her body move closer to climax.

Her breathing began to come out in pants and her mouth hung open slightly as her breasts bounced from the force she was moving against her hand. She placed in another finger moving them around trying to reach her g-spot, her mind wondering into thoughts of what her beloved Charizard could do to her with his massive size and clawed fingers.

"Ngh!" Melanie let out another gasping noise as her fingers brushed against her spot making her walls clench around her fingers as she added a third. Her pants were now mixed with slight moans as everything around her dissolved into nothing but a lovely aura of hot pleasure that her body was feeling. She was so close that she leaned backwards letting her back rest on the ground, knees and legs still tucked under her, as she thrust and humped at her fingers and the air.

"Ahhh . . . oh . . . oh god." Melanie whispered letting the feeling completely take over as she soon felt her climax upon her. She picked up her pace pinching and rubbing her clit as she thrust her three fingers into herself harder and faster. She let her eyelids open slightly just enough to get a last glimpse of Drak before she reached her peak.

"NGHAA!" Melanie cried out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her. She gave herself a few more thrusts then fell fully to the ground panting and trying to calm herself down.

Melanie blinked a few times as she felt her senses return to normal as she glanced around remembering where she was.

She sat up and stood shakily feeling some of her juices trail down her legs. She moved back over to the water letting it wash away the sweat and everything else that was on her body as she lay in shallow water. She let her eyes slowly drift over to her Pokémon seeing that he was no longer looking around, but staring right at her. She also noticed that his pupils were slits again but his eyes where half lidded.

"Drak?" She asked concern in her voice wondering what was wrong with her Charizard. "Drak are you ok?" She asked again turning fully to see him. Her body was now dripping with water as it cascaded down her neck, breasts, toned stomach, and slipped down to her bare shaven vagina. She watched slowly as her Charizard sat up from his laying potion to continue to look at her, but something else caught Melanie's attention.

At the base of his stomach there was a red slit with a red round head poking out of his yellow underbelly. Melanie blushed slightly finally realizing that she had gotten herself off in front of Drak, while thinking about him, and now she had made him horny due to her actions. Melanie couldn't help but stare at the tip licking her lips slightly.

She had never seen a Pokémon's dick before, and she was slightly curious. That and her pussy was still throbbing due to the self induced orgasm. Melanie stood slowly letting the water continue to slowly drip down her body as she walked closer to the large Charizard.

"I'm sorry Drak, I just." She didn't finish her sentence as she walked closer continuing to stare at the red round head of his cock. She felt herself begin to throb again making her scold herself in her mind. Drak was her Pokémon, her friend, not her personal fuck buddy. He was most likely just turned on by the smell of her orgasm, yes that had to be it.

Although, the closer she got to Drak the more her mind told her to shut up and touch him already. She never had feelings this strong around Drak Sure there were the occasional times when she was in desperate need of release and she new the only other creature around was Drak, but even then she was able to have some control, so why today? Well, normally whenever she would masturbate she was in a room at an Inn and all her Pokémon were in there balls.

Melanie soon found herself on her knees looking right at the tip of Draks sheathed penis. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was just curious that was all. She just wanted to see what it looked like, and how it felt, and how it tasted. Melanie shook her head and then opened her eyes when she heard a low growl from Drak. She glanced up seeing that his eyes were still the same and he was just looking at her, waiting for her to do something.

"I just want to see what it looks like, ok?" Melanie asked seeing an almost amused look come to Drak's eyes. She quickly looked back in front of her and gently moved her hand out to brush her fingers lightly against the head. It was warm and smooth and Melanie felt herself gently begin to rub it as she watched more of it reveal itself.

Melanie worked her hand over the head with her palm and fingers then grabbed the cock by what had been revealed to her and began to gently pump up and down.

Drak let out a low growl as he moved to grab on to Melanie's shoulders as more of his large dick slipped out moving now that it was actually brushing up against her face. Melanie then realized just how close she had been to it as she began to pant feeling the thick, hot, hard shaft of dragon cock rub against her face. Drak began to shift his weight as he started to hump slightly rubbing his penis along the side of her face while her hands continued to pump and squeeze him.

"Oh god Drak . . . it's so hot . . . it's so hot and hard." Melanie said in half a daze as the musk of her dragon began to fill her head. She moved her left hand down to his now swollen balls and began to massage them as she let her right hand squeeze the base of his cock, which was still growing.

Melanie felt the rough skin of the thicker part of his penis rub against her skin and felt her pussy begin to get wet. She was practically dripping as she panted against the hot flesh. Drak panted as well as he began to rub faster needing some kind of friction against his extremely hot trainer.

"Drak lay down." Melanie got out between pants and Drak stopped thrusting and lay down as he was told. Melanie climbed onto his tail and began to pump his large dick with her hands rubbing, squeezing, and massaging as much of the flesh as she could get her hands on. The longer she rubbed it and felt it in her hands the more she wanted to taste it.

Melanie leaned forward with her mouth open letting her tongue gently brush against the very tip of his cock. Drak let out another low growl as he opened his eyes to watch his trainer lick his dick as if it were a lollipop. Once Melanie got use to the oddly sweet taste she began to get bolder and let her tongue run from his tip down to his base as she repeated this a few time as well as spinning her tongue around the head.

Melanie felt herself begin to rub her dripping pussy against Draks tail as he then used it to rub against her letting his tail cause her some friction egging her on to do more. Melanie gently took the very tip of his cock into her mouth and began to suck. Drak let out a loud growl as Melanie let her mouth and throat begin to take in her dragon's length.

She went down as far as her mouth would stretch then slowly began to suck as her hands tended to the rest of his cock that she couldn't reach. Her sucking was slow and hard at first but soon picked up pace as Drak began to rub her even faster with a thick part of his tail. One of Drak's clawed hands grabbed Melanie's head and gently moved it up and down on him showing her that he wanted her to move.

Melanie began to bob her head up and down creating a sort of suction noise as she swirled her tongue around him making Drak growl again as his panting picked up. Oh his trainer was so talented. Melanie began to feel the pulsing of Draks member get harder as she then deep throated him, well as much as she could, and squeeze the base of his cock feeling him release inside of her.

Her eyes widened as Drak roared out as his semen shot into her mouth but since she was still in the position of when his orgasm hit it shot right down her throat causing her to gag slightly but she soon adjusted and swallowed his thick load. Once the flow stopped Melanie gently pulled her mouth off of Drak's cock and panted trying to catch her breath. His tale was still rubbing against her making her dizzy and light headed due to so much sexual pleasure.

"Dra . . . nem . . . Ahhh." Melanie couldn't even form a proper sentence as she felt Drak gently grab her and laid her down on her back on his stomach with her throbbing pussy facing him. Drak's forked tongue slipped out of his mouth and flicked his trainer's pussy getting a small taste of her. He soon started to lap up the juices that were already spilling out of her then he began to go deeper.

Drak took two clawed fingers and moved her pussy lips away from her entrance as he slowly began to drag his tongue up his trainer's sex lapping up her juices and driving her crazy. Melanie began to thrust her hips against his tongue as all English flew out the window as she began to pant uncontrollably and shout out incoherent words as her Charizard's tongue fucked her. Melanie spread her legs further lifting her knees into the air giving the dragon better access to her. His tongue began to enter her in a fast pace being driven by the shouts and screams that Melanie would cry out.

"Drak . . . god Drak . . . So good!" She screamed hardly even knowing what she was saying at this point. All Melanie could feel was the immense pleasure Drak was giving her. He felt her inner walls clamp down on his tongue as he felt her come as she screamed. Drak licked her clean as the very tip of his forked tongue played with her clit keeping her from coming down from her high.

"Drak . . . fuck Drak stop teasing . . . Drak fuck me already!" Melanie felt one of Draks clawed fingers swiftly enter her as she bucked against it as it moved inside her stretching her so that it would be ready to take his large cock. His finger moved deeply inside her gently rubbing her walls so that he wouldn't scratch her on accident.

Drak soon added a second finger as Melanie screamed out in pleasure feeling her walls stretch to fit the dragons two thick fingers, she could only imagine what his penis would feel like now.

"Drak . . . more . . . egh more please Drak please I need you!" Melanie breathed out while her hips thrust against the now three thick fingers inside of her. Drak let out a low purr as warm air brushed against her making her shiver. She was already so hot and with him blowing warm air on her Melanie felt like she was going to bake.

"Ngh! Enough Drak I'm ready! Make love to me!" She shouted as Drak looked at her for a moment before he gently began to move her. Melanie shouted feeling herself being shifted so that her face was inches from his as her pussy rubbed against his throbbing member. Drak's tongue darted out and entered Melanie's panting mouth as he wrapped his tongue around hers as she sucked on his. He used this moment to gently shove the head of his penis into her gently holding her in place so he didn't hurt her. Drak would enter a few inches then pull back then rock back into her going in a bit further. He was keeping a slow pace while Melanie was beginning to get impatient.

"Drak stop holding back! I need you!" Melanie screamed out as Drak roared and slammed into her making Melanie scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. She began to ride Drak as he thrust deeply into her as her tight walls sucked on his cock.

"Ngh . . . Drak harder . . . faster . . . egh fuck me Drak." Melanie continued to shout completely lost to the world besides her Charizard. Drak moved forward and pinned Melanie below him as he lifted one of her legs up around his shoulders and pounded into her with no mercy. Melanie cried out as several waves of orgasmic pleasure shot through her system as Drak fucked her. She had never felt anything like this in her whole life.

"Drak . . . I'm so close . . . keep going boy!" She screamed as Drak shoved his tongue back into her mouth as she sucked on it as his clawed hands massaged her breasts. Melanie let her hands roam her dragon as well. She felt his muscled chest and arms, his wings where he shivered at every touch, and his inner thighs as he pounded into her. The two could feel how close they were and put everything into the last few thrusts.

"Drak . . . come with me Drak, come inside me!" Melanie shouted her mind completely fogged over with the pleasure she was getting. She had never slept with anyone, and her Pokémon was certainly making her first time count. After a few more minutes of wild thrusts from both Drak and Melanie, Melanie's walls sealed onto Drak as she came heavily as Drak came as well from the pressure of her orgasm, shooting his seed deep inside of her.

Melanie felt like she was going to burst from how much Drak came inside of her. Once he was done the two painted as Drak slowly lowered Melanie to the ground and gently pulled out of her. Melanie made a slight pained noise and she knew that she was going to be very sore when she woke up. She moved her eyes to look up at Drak who looked down at her with an amused look making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I did more then just see what it looked like." She said with a tired voice as Drak rolled his eyes and curled his wing around and moving his tail closer to her keeping her warm. It would be dark soon and the two were too tired to move on any further, so they just stayed where they were.

"Drak, next time we go to a lake, make sure there aren't any other horny Pokémon around, you're the only one I need." She said as she felt him move as he seemed to laugh at her. Melanie smiled then sat up and kissed him.

"Good night Drak, we'll kick gym leader ass tomorrow, right now though, I'm going to bed." Melanie said then sighed and curled up closer to him and fell asleep, Drak soon after her.


End file.
